


Ruby Ruby Yes Dia

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crying, Crying Kurosawa Ruby, Food, French Fries, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johny Johny Yes Papa, Lies, Memes, Nursery Rhyme References, Nursey Rhyme, Parody, Song Parody, Why Did I Write This?, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: A Love Live! Sunshine!! parody of "Johny Johny Yes Papa".





	Ruby Ruby Yes Dia

Ruby came down the stairs and eats the fries, then Dia came downstairs to see her eating the fries,

"Ruby, Ruby"

"Yes Dia!"

"Eating french fries?"

"No, Dia!"

"Telling lies?"

"No, Dia!"

"Open your freaking mouth... NOW!"

Ruby opened her mouth and there was nothing in it, "You ate all the fries...?" Dia said quietly.

"THOSE WERE FOR THE NEXT LOVE LIVE! COMPETITION AFTER EVERYONE PERFORMS!! NOT JUST YOU!! YOU ARE GROUNDED!!!!!!"

Ruby cried and went to her room.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this so bad.


End file.
